Mini-games
:For a similar version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Brain Busters. If you are looking for canceled mini-games, see canceled mini-games or Limbo Page. '' '''Mini-games' is a game mode found in most versions of Plants vs. Zombies. They are accessed through the main menu below Adventure Mode or through the More Ways To Play menu on the iOS, Android, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Mini-games are a collection of levels that have the player choose plants, use a conveyor belt to provide plants or force the player to use a set of plants to complete a certain goal. There are 20 mini-games in most versions with various unique twists, such as smaller zombies and zombies with plants for heads. Many of them are closely related to PopCap's other games (e.g. Beghouled and Beghouled Twist being based on Bejeweled and Bejeweled Twist respectively, and Zombiquarium being based on Insaniquarium). Sometimes, a mini-game will be replaced with another one on certain versions. On the iOS and Game of the Year versions, beating all the mini-games present will earn the player the achievement: Beyond the Grave. However, in mobile versions the player must buy them. Mini-games can be found for the first time in a present dropped by a zombie in Level 3-2 of Adventure Mode. The mini-games initially available are ZomBotany, Wall-nut Bowling, and Slot Machine. The player can unlock many more mini-games after the completion of Adventure Mode. Each mini-game yields one trophy which is worth a diamond after the first completion, and a bag with five gold coins in subsequent plays. On the iPhone, iPod Touch, and the iPad, some of the mini-games must be purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. In the iPad version, Vasebreaker is listed under mini-games in addition to under Puzzle Mode. Some mini-games are more difficult versions of the levels played in Adventure Mode, which are Wall-nut Bowling (Level 1-5), Whack a Zombie (Level 2-5), Big Trouble Little Zombie (Level 3-5), and Dr. Zomboss's Revenge (Level 5-10). Mini-game pages All Minigames Complete.jpg|PC mini-game page LimboPageComplete.jpg|Canceled mini-games page DS Mini-game Page.png|Mini-game page one in the Nintendo DS version DS Mini-game Page2.png|Mini-game page two in the Nintendo DS version Mini DSi.png|Mini-game page in the Nintendo DSiWare version PSV Zen.jpg|Screenshot from the PlayStation Vita screen when the player selects "Mini-games" Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.06.30 PM.png|The message the player gets when Mini-games is locked List of mini-games There is a total of 27 mini-games altogether, with some of them being exclusive to specific versions. *'ZomBotany': In this mini-game, the heads of all zombies are replaced with plants. Whatever plant happens to be there, the zombie will act both like the plant and a normal zombie. For example, a zombie with a Peashooter on its head will walk towards the player's plants, shooting peas on that lane as it goes and eating the plants once it reaches them. This mini-game also has a sequel, Zombotany 2. *'Wall-nut Bowling': Just like the level in Adventure Mode. The player must bowl Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts at the approaching zombies in order to kill them. Ricochets from a single Wall-nut can earn the player money. This mini-game has a sequel, named Wall-nut Bowling 2. *'Slot Machine': The player must spend 25 sun to pull the lever in order to get plants, more sun, or diamonds, while at the same time they must defend their house from zombies. In order to complete this mini-game, the player must acquire 2000 sun. *'It's Raining Seeds': This mini-game takes place in Fog. Seed packets fall from the sky in this mini-game, and they will disappear if the player does not plant their plants shortly after they fall. This mini-game is not present in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 PlayStation Vita, and Xbox Live Arcade versions and is replaced by Heavy Weapon. *'Beghouled': It is just like PopCap's first game Bejeweled, except the player's jewels will be plants which will attack the approaching zombies. Zombies can eat plants, making it harder for the player to make matches. Sun is obtained from successful matches and can be used to fill in empty craters for 200 sun, purchase upgrades, or shuffle the lawn. The level ends after 75 matches are made. This mini-game has a sequel known as Beghouled Twist. It also reappears in Modern Day of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *'Invisi-ghoul': A night-time pool conveyor-belt level with no fog. The twist is that all approaching zombies will be invisible. Plants will still fire at them, though, and the player can see the impacts and parts falling off the zombies. The player can use an Ice-shroom to see their places on the lawn, and Zombonis will leave an ice trail and make a sound before entering, which alerts the player. Aquatic zombies will also make a splash upon entering the pool. On the Xbox 360 version (or any other console version), the bush is a great idea to find out a zombie is entering. It is strongly recommended to turn the device's volume up high, to hear zombies coming. *'Seeing Stars': A front yard daytime level in which the player must plant Starfruit on several outlined spots in the shape of a star, while also defending themselves. The player cannot plant anything except Starfruit, Pumpkin, and their imitated versions on the outlined spots, and they will win when each outlined spot has a Starfruit on it. On mobile versions, if the player fails to to create the giant star in four huge waves, the player will lose the mini-game. *'Zombiquarium': Similar to Insaniquarium, in that the player needs to feed brains to Snorkel Zombies to accumulate 1000 sun to purchase a trophy. If they are not fed, they starve to death. Every few seconds they will produce sun. Brains cost 5 sun and Snorkel Zombies cost 100. *'Beghouled Twist': Like Bejeweled Twist. This mini-game is in the same style as Beghouled, except matches are made through rotating plants in a clockwise direction. *'Big Trouble Little Zombie': All zombies are smaller, move faster, eat faster and come in much greater numbers, but they are easier to kill. This mini-game is not present in the DS and DSiWare versions. Instead, it is replaced by the mini-game Heat Wave. *'Portal Combat': A nighttime mini-game, and the twist is that there are four portals (two of them are rectangular, while the other two are circular) around the lawn: when a zombie or projectile from a plant enters one of these, it exits through the other portal, in the same direction that it entered. Portals will randomly relocate places throughout the level. *'Column Like You See 'Em': A roof mini-game and its twist is that each plant the player plants on any of the eight Flower Pots will be duplicated on each lane in that column, and that the zombies will come in much greater numbers. *'Bobsled Bonanza': A Pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, several Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis will appear throughout the level unless the player melts the ice. If the player does melt the ice trails, they will face several Zombonis first. *'Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick': A normal daytime pool level, except the rate at which the plants fire and the speed zombies move is doubled. This mini-game does not appear in the Nintendo DS and DSiWare versions. *'Whack a Zombie': Zombies will appear from graves, and the player must whack them with a mallet. They will sometimes drop sun when whacked, in which the player can use to plant Grave Busters, Potato Mines, and Ice-shrooms. Ice-shrooms are replaced with Cherry Bombs in the iPhone and iPod Touch version. This level is similar to Level 2-5 in Adventure Mode. *'Last Stand': A Pool level. The player starts with 5000 sun and must survive for five flags. The player cannot plant free plants (Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms) or sun-producing plants (Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, and Twin Sunflowers) nor the Imitater versions of them. The player must plan a strategy before starting. Every wave passed grants the player 250 more sun. *'ZomBotany 2': It's like ZomBotany, though this one takes place in the Pool. This level introduces Jalapeno Zombies, Squash Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, and Tall-nut Zombies. *'Wall-nut Bowling 2': The sequel to Wall-nut Bowling, but with Screen Door Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, and Giant Wall-nuts, which squash all the zombies in a row. *'Pogo Party': The player will face lots and lots of Pogo Zombies in this Roof level, as well as regular Zombie during waves. *'Dr. Zomboss's Revenge': Just like the level in Adventure Mode, except this time Dr. Zomboss will have twice as much health and will send his minions more often. *'Buttered Popcorn': The player taps up to eleven zombies' heads at once to place butter on their heads, then destroy them using the provided four Cob Cannons. It is exclusive to the iPad and Android versions. *'Heavy Weapon': The player controls a Lawn Mower on the bottom of the screen with one joystick, while using the other to aim and fire peas from a cannon on the Lawn Mower. It is exclusive to the Xbox Live Arcade, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions and also replaces It's Raining Seeds. This is similar to Heavy Weapon, another PopCap game. *'Heat Wave': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS and DSiWare versions of the game. It takes place in the Pool, in which only ten plants are given that can be moved anywhere that is needed. Sometimes, the Peashooters tire from the heat, and the must player then yell into the DS's built in microphone to encourage them, thus turning them orange and greatly increasing their firing speed for a short time. This mini-game is the replacement to Big Trouble Little Zombie. *'BOMB All Together!': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game, in which the player is given 25 exploding plants along with some Wall-nuts to kill and stall all the zombies. *'Homerun Derby': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game. The player must hit 30 Home Runs by using the stylus as a baseball bat while preventing the zombies from entering the player's house. It is one of the mini-games that does not have to only focus on defending your house. *'Air Raid': A mini-game exclusive to the DS version of the game, where the player controls a Gatling Pea on a flying Flower Pot with the stylus of trying to defeat Dr. Zomboss in his flying Zombot. It has the same name as a canceled mini-game. *'Zombie Trap': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DSiWare version, where the player attracts Bungee Zombies using brains to trap and then kill them, whilst also attracting the approaching zombies. *'Vase Breaker': Same as Level 4-5. A night-time level, and the player must break all the vases by touching them, which will give any plants seeds or take out the zombies. This mode has three rounds. Canceled mini-games :Main article: Canceled mini-games/Limbo Page. *'Art Challenge Wall-nut': Like Seeing Stars, but you must instead plant Wall-nuts to make the shape of a giant Wall-nut. *'Sunny Day': Big sun falls from the sky, giving you 50 sun units. *'Unsodded': Like Level 1-2 and Level 1-3, but zombies come out of all five lanes. *'Big Time': Sunflowers, Wall-nuts, and Marigolds are bigger, rendering their functions more effective. *'Art Challenge Sunflower': Like Art Challenge Wall-nut and Seeing Stars, but you need Starfruit, Wall-nuts, and Umbrella Leaves to create the shape of a giant Sunflower. *'Air Raid': A Fog level where many Balloon Zombies appear. *'Ice Level': An unfinished level with no zombies, no sun falling from the sky and six pre-selected plants. *'Zen Garden': Opens the Zen Garden. *'High Gravity': A Roof level/mini-game where gravity is high, making projectiles go fall down. However, fumes and corn cobs remain unaffected by the gravity. *'Grave Danger': Graves appear every once in a while like Whack-a-Zombie and zombies come out of them every wave. *'Can You Dig It?': Dig up Wall-nuts and plant Peashooters. *'Dark Stormy Night': Like Level 4-10 in Adventure Mode, but the plants and zombies are notably different. *'Bungee Blitz': Just like Level 5-5 in Adventure Mode. *'Intro': Plays the introductory sequence and leads the player to Adventure Mode. *'Tree of Wisdom': Leads the player to the Tree of Wisdom. *'Survival: Day (Endless)': Day version of Survival: Endless. *'Survival: Night (Endless)': Night version of Survival: Endless. *'Survival: Fog (Endless)': Fog version of Survival: Endless. *'Survival: Roof (Endless)': Roof version of Survival: Endless. *'Upsell': An advertisement on the free trial to buy the full version. *'Squirrel': The player must dig up Wall-nuts to find seven squirrels (although they're not visible). One squirrel eating a Wall-nut is, instead, a zombie, and the player must find every squirrel before that zombie eats their brains. This is the only canceled mini-game that cannot be unlocked using the Limbo Page. Mini-games that play the Loonboon theme Some mini-games have a theme song which is called Loonboon. They are: *Wall-nut Bowling *Big Trouble Little Zombie *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick *Whack a Zombie *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Heat Wave *Zombie Trap *Bungee Blitz Related achievements See also *Gallery of mini-games *Canceled mini-games *Bonus levels Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition